The Incursion
'The Incursion '''is a raid located in the city of the Shell, the de facto capital of Ibeon. The Incursion is the finality of the patch '''X-33 '''story, pitting players against the great forces of the cult of the Black Sun, and Volkhardt himself. History The raid itself has no history, as it is a current event, defending the city. For more information, see The Shell. Storyline Volkhardt has played his hand, invading the Shell as the heroes were out fighting the elemental lords. His force of behemoths and demons are sweeping through the city, heading for the Chambers of Blood in the northeast of the city. Can the heroes fight their way to the Chambers of Blood before his dark goal is complete? ''"At last, my masters will be done. Your world is now mine!" Layout There are 4 sections to the Incursion # The Spine: The main entrance to the Shell, the cults forces have set up blockades to prevent any reinforcements from approaching. # The Crossroads: The primary market place of the Shell, players must fight through the streets and markets of the Shell to subvert the blockades. # The Royal Quadrant: The northeastern section of the Shell, the bulk of the cults forces patrol the streets, hunting anyone who dares approach the Chambers of Blood. # The Chambers of Blood: The greatest church within the Shell, the chambers hold an ancient secret, which Volkhardt seeks for himself. Bosses There are 9 bosses within the Incursion: * Jurendal the Spinebreaker ** A massive, twisted behemoth, Jurendal was once a human devoted to the cult, before a horrific ritual turned him into a living siege weapon, and mindless minion of the cult. * Oscar Ilimar ** The cults greatest assassin, Oscar has been stalking the heroes since their arrival on Ibeon, and now comes to fulfill his ultimate purpose; the death of those who would destroy the Black Sun. * The Shadow Bulwark ** Some of the cults finest warriors and engineers have set up a great bulwark, a gauntlet of death leading further into the city, the relentless attacks of mighty cannons annihilating any who pass through. * Khilora Blood-Drinker ** A towering figure of plate and mail, Khilora leads the bulk of the cults ground forces into a battle. Her mighty axe easily cleaves foes in two, the blood of her enemies sustaining her. * Gorpor, Many Faced Fiend ** A demon embodying decay, this gargantuan worm-like beast tunnels under the Shell, seeping its corruption to the city above. Everything, in time, will become its food, even his cult masters. * Hurdan, Demonic Palisade ** A behemoth ogre of immense strength, Hurdan carries on his back a wood and stone palisade, carrying many cult troops. An army contained on one being, Hurdan is sent to the front lines of the most vital missions. * Preston Weqerth, Hibernal Knight ** A once great Autumnal Knight, Preston fell long ago to the cult forces. Raised from the dead to serve the dark masters, he took up the name the Hibernal Knight, descending from autumn into winter, and into death. * Adhemar the Green ** Adhemar has longed for the world to be under his control, craving power of any sort, and to have human kind take it's rightful place as the prime race, crushing all else beneath his heel. Seeing the cult as a means to his own goals, Adhemar will take any action to see Volkhardt succeed. * Volkhardt of the Black Sun ** Long has Volkhardt ruled over the cult, forever ruling with an iron fist, pushing his masters goal forwards. His goal now complete, the heart within the Chambers of Blood taken by his loyal soldiers, Volkhardt reveals one more secret; he is actually Karen Helmuth, High Warden of the Autumnal Knights. Their goal complete, all that's left is to squash the troublesome outsiders, and the cult can rule once and for all. Resources and Loot ... Notes ...